


Разные миры

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Poverty, Romantic Angst, Wealth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Они из разных миров. У них разное мышление.Ченлэ не понимает, что делает не так. И не поймёт. Потому что никогда не ел раз в день и не носил потёртые вещи.А Джисон не примет чужой помощи.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 2





	Разные миры

Когда они встречаются в первый раз, возле дорогого ресторана, на Ченлэ надет дорогой костюм, наверняка ручной работы. 

А у Джисона дырка на свитере, он стыдливо прикрывает плечо. Брови китайца озадачено выгибаются и «Ты здесь работаешь?».

Какая глупость.

Пак отвечает, что работает в кафе напротив, приподнимает пакет с мусором, и рыжий удивлённо тянет:  
— А-а-а…

Ченлэ садится на тротуар и приглашает парня сделать то же самое. Джисон думает, что это сказочное легкомыслие, ведь тротуар грязный, но всё же умощается рядом.

— Меня Ченлэ зовут. – Джисон неловко поправляет волосы и разглаживает неприятно красный фартук от заведения.

— Пак Джисон, очень приятно, – парень в дорогом костюме вздыхает и опирается на руки.

— Ты же не против, если я тут посижу? Вечер нашей семьи превратился в очередное обсуждение акций и инвестиций. Это не то, что я хотел бы слышать на отдыхе. – Джисон понятия не имеет, что такое «акции» и «инвестиции», но кивает, не показывать же ему свою глупость.

Они много говорят, но Джисон больше слушает. Он стыдится своего акцента, предпочитает кивать на долгие и заумные фразы Ченлэ. Тот говорил, как будто текстом из книг. Сложных и умных, Джисон таких наверняка не читал.

Но совсем скоро Ченлэ ищут, он поднимается и весело подмигивает новому другу – обещает вернуться. Джисон лишь машет на прощание и выкидывает мусор.

От разговора с парнем остался двоякий осадок, хочется броситься за ним, но в то же время убежать подальше и стереть все воспоминания, потому что так будет лучше. Так не будет очередных терзаний и депрессий, слёз, проклятий, скандалов, синяков.

Так будет лучше.

Ченлэ действительно возвращается, Джисон едва не выпускает поднос, рыжий выглядит совсем по-другому: никаких костюмов или укладки, лишь джинсы и толстовка, долгая челка на глазах. Он ярко улыбается, открывает меню, Паку хочется сбежать куда подальше, пока Ченлэ изучает книжечку. Он говорит «Два лимонада, пожалуйста» и Джисон предполагает, что тот кого-то ждёт.

Оказывается, самого Джисона.

Они говорят много и долго, обо всём на свете, громко смеются, пока Джисона не ругает менеджер.

Ченлэ пытается заплатить за стакан лимонада, но Джисон упорно, почти грубо, отказывается и платит сам. Из-за этого домой он идёт пешком. Кажется, они становятся друзьями

А потом Ченлэ неожиданно заявляется к Джисону домой, Пак не успевает его отговорить. Джисон стоит на пороге убитой однушки и пытается закрыть обзор. Ченлэ видит неловкость парня и извиняется, что так неожиданно.

Уже сидя в машине, Чжон предлагает Джисону жить в его доме.

— Ты с ума сошёл! — грубо отвечает парень. — Нет, Ченлэ. Никогда, – китаец хмурится и стоит на своём, но в ответ получает лишь хмурый взгляд. Джисон не хочет зависеть от кого-то. Даже если этот кто-то — Ченлэ. — Я хочу быть твоим другом не из-за денег, – Ченлэ хватает руку друга и сжимает её до побеления.

— Джисон, я знаю, что ты не из-за денег со мной! Позволь мне помочь! – Джисон мотает головой и отводит взгляд. Такая помощь будет его ядом.

Пак Джисон борется за свою жизнь сколько себя помнит. Он не привык сдаваться, показывать свои эмоции и жаловаться. Он привык только упорно трудиться и выживать. Любым способом. Он привык не спать ночами и экономить, рассчитывать всё до мелочей. Он привык ограничивать себя.

И в этом Ченлэ — полная противоположность. Они из разных миров. У них разное мышление. Ченлэ не понимает, что делает не так. И не поймёт. Потому что никогда не ел раз в день и не носил потёртые вещи.

Джисона это не злит и не расстраивает, он просто хочет дать понять, что никакой помощи от Ченлэ не примет.

Они приезжают домой к Ченлэ и Джисон чувствует себя максимально некомфортно. Китаец видит это и извиняется, Джисон замечает, что это глупо и просит не беспокоиться за его чувства. Ченлэ закрывает глаза и пытается понять, что вообще пошло не так. Почему им внезапно стало так сложно быть рядом?

Следующая мысль пугает до чёртиков. Что если Джисон всегда чувствовал дискомфорт, но Ченлэ был слишком слеп, чтобы это заметить?

Китайца убивает собственная беспомощность. Тут не помогут деньги. Душевное спокойствие Пака не купить подарками.

Ченлэ высказывает свои догадки, но получает лишь «Дурак».  
— Всё нормально, пока ты не пытаешься купить меня. Я не хочу быть твоей собственностью, Ченлэ.

Они оставляют серьёзные разговоры на потом и долго играют в игры, Джисон между прочим спрашивает, как к нему относятся родители Чжона. Китаец пожимает плечами и решает сказать правду. Потому что Джисон ценит правду больше всего и это он уже понял.

— Они считают тебя моей новой игрушкой. Экзотической, немного дикой. Вот только ты не игрушка, Джисон. Ты действительно важен мне, – Джисон смотрит в чёрные глаза напротив и, почему-то, верит. Он кивает, говорит «Спасибо» и предлагает продолжить игру. Где-то между шутками и стаканом пепси он думает, чем оправдает пропущенную смену на работе.

Настоящий конец света происходит, когда Ченлэ замечает синяк. Джисон отшучивается, мол, упал. Но Ченлэ не верит, а потом видит второй. В тот момент Джисону вдруг стало необъяснимо страшно. А ещё до ужаса стыдно. Ченлэ тогда не кричал и не истерил, просто смотрел – долго и тяжело. Это было даже страшнее. Он ничего не спрашивал, но Джисону хотелось ответить. Рассказать всё и немного поплакать. Возможно сдаться.

Он устал.

А у Ченлэ есть деньги. 

От таких мыслей Джисону противно от самого себя.

Они сидели на террасе Ченлэ и смотрели на звёзды, когда он вдруг подсел намного ближе. Джисон смотрит в небо, но чувствует чужой взгляд на себе. Поворачивает голову и выдаёт тихое «Что?». Ченлэ осторожно прикасается к его волосам и шепчет:  
— Дурачок… — а потом целует. Не по-взрослому, не так как в фильмах. Неумело, немного неловко, но Джисону хватает, чтобы тело перестало функционировать, а с ним и разум.

Ченлэ вдруг снимает с Пака свитер, тот не понимает зачем, пока китаец не прикасается к синякам на бледной коже. Сначала кончиками пальцев, потом — губами.

Они целуются долго, до боли в губах, а потом Ченлэ умоляет принять его помощь. Не как богатого человека — как парня. Успокаивает, что Джисон не продаётся и не становится его вещью. Тихо говорит:  
— Я просто до безумия тебя люблю. Ты дорог мне, Джисон. Как никто другой. Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал.

Джисон сдаётся.

И на утро едет за вещами. 

Мать закатывает скандал, к концу спора вся посуда разбита, сердце Джисона тоже. Он садится в машину к Ченлэ, едва не плачет, китаец целует и шепчет, что теперь всё будет хорошо.

Они приезжают домой к Чжонам, Ченлэ представляет Джисона как своего парня и говорит, что он будет жить с нами. Родители в шоке, но Джисон не чувствует ненависти. Возможно, его жизнь действительно поменяется.

Он надеется на это.

Ему сложно. Он каждый день напоминает себе, что он не собственность, что Ченлэ действительно любит его как человека и желает помочь.

Они пройдут этот путь вместе, рука об руку.

Джисон благодарен судьбе за их случайную встречу и Ченлэ за их настоящую любовь.


End file.
